halo 2552
by haloarmy
Summary: decent halo story is a good read and it not that long
1. Chapter 1

Amber- is a UNSC AI for their ships

UNSC- is the United Nations Space Command

Slip-space- is a worm hole to travel to different star systems

ODST-are orbit drop shock troopers

Warthog-is the UNSC's armor all terrain vehicle

Pelican- is the UNSC's dropship

Flood- a creature that is plant-like and takes over bodies

Banshee- is a Covenant plane

Covenant- the Covenant is an alien race that worships ancient technology

Jackal- an alien that uses a shield or a rifle

 **I do not own halo or anything with it, it belongs to bungie and 343**

 **This is my own story same names different people if you don't like it don't review.**

My story starts out as, me John, a fifteen year old boy on Earth. The year is 2652. I'm one in a handful of survivors in colonies spread throughout the remnants of Earth. I'm from the U.S.A. My family and I came to a colony in Moscow named Hope after the UNSC Colony Last Resort in New York was attacked and destroyed by the Covenant.

Amongst the chaos, my family fled to a high speed bullet train that goes under the Atlantic Ocean. We were the last ones on the train because the station was hit with a plasma shell as the train pulled away from the station. The explosion cracked the tunnel's walls and the vibrations from the train started to make the walls leak. We just pulled into the station when the tunnel collapsed. They had to close the water tight doors. The colony Hope was underground, inside a mountain unlike the Colony Last Resort which was out in the open.

Hope was a top-of-the-line UNSC colony. It had two big armories, two hangers that hold 12 Pelicans each, four supply bays and two communication and computer rooms. Hope also has two fusion reactors for power. The whole base is surrounded by rock and concrete for defense.

The UNSC has been at war with the Covenant since the twenty-second century.

It's has been a year since the Covenant attacked Earth. I was now sixteen. Now my mom and dad live and work in the Colony. My mom is a nurse for the military and my dad is a mechanic. He works on the military vehicles and is a pilot but he hasn't flown in over five years. I've made some new friends. Their names are Kelly, who is sixteen, and Sam, who is fifteen. But little did I know that would be the last time I'd see Kelly and Sam for a wile.

A month later, I was drafted into the military. When I went for training, I excelled in all of the fields. Then, I was put in a special program called the Spartans. The Spartans had harder training than any other program in the military. They gave us drugs to make bones denser, muscles stronger, and eyes better. Not a lot of people survived the process though. When I went to go get my orders, I saw Kelly and Sam. We were being sent on a recon mission to scout out a Covenant base that was going to be attacked. I'm a weapons expert, Kelly's an explosive expert and Sam's a technology expert. We'll be flown halfway to the base by Pelican and then go the rest of the way on foot.

When we landed the Pelican dropped off a Warthog for a fast getaway. First we hid a Warthog under a camouflage tarp and headed in towards the Covenant base. I spotted a Covenant patrol outside the main gate but we had to hide as two Covenant Banshees flew overhead. There were two Elites, four Grunts by the gate and two Jackals with beam rifles up on the wall surrounding the base.

I had to pick and choose my targets because I only had twenty rounds for my sniper rifle and a battle rifle with a hundred and eight rounds. Kelly only had six rockets and as much C-12 as her satchel bag could hold. Sam only had a pistol with forty eight rounds and a laptop for communications.

I was waiting for Sam to jam the Covenant's communications in the base. I pulled the trigger on my sniper rifle and the first Jackal dropped. The two Elites opened fire on us. The two Banshees flew back towards us. Kelly shot her rockets and one of them hit a Banshee. It exploded in the air. I switched to my battle rifle and started to shoot. I hit and killed two Grunts. I turned around to grab Sam who was temporarily blinded by a plasma grenade that went off by him. When Kelly was hit in the left arm, she dropped her rocket launcher and grabbed Sam's pistol and started to shoot as we fell back to the Warthog. I pulled the camouflage off the Warthog. I put Sam in the passenger seat. Kelly got in the driver's seat and I got on the gun mounted on the back of the Warthog. I started to shoot at the Banshee. I hit it and it crashed into the front gate. As soon as we were out of the enemy's firing range we stopped and I called for pickup. I grabbed the med kit from the Warthog, patched Kelly's arm and took a look at Sam's eyes. When the Pelican came, I gave Sam and Kelly a sedative for the flight back to base. When we landed in the hanger, they had a stretchers waiting for Sam and Kelly to take them to the hospital at the base where my mom works. She would take extra care of them.

Later that week Kelly and I went to get Sam for a mission but on our way to the briefing room we heard something in the air vents. Sam drew his pistol and we ran to the nearest guard station. Kelly grabbed two SMG's and I grabbed a shotgun. We ran into a storage room. Suddenly, there was an explosion. When I woke up, Sam and Kelly were laying on the floor. The door was jammed. I went over and woke up Sam and Kelly. We searched the storage room for another way out. Sam found an access tunnel that led to the hanger. We grabbed some supplies and made our way to the hanger. When we got there most of the Pelicans were gone but two which where destroyed. Sam found one Pelican intact. I told Sam to get it ready.

Kelly and I will go look for survivors and get some weapons. Kelly and I went to the hospital to look for some survivors but I found my Mom and Dad on the floor stabbed by an energy sword now I was angry Kelly came up next to me and put her arm on my shoulder I got up and we left the hospital. After that Kelly and I split up. Kelly went to the Armory and I went to go find a vehicle. I found a Warthog in the vehicle bay I drove it to the Armory then Kelly and I started to loaded up the Warthog with as many weapons and ammo as the Warthog could hold after that we drove back to the Pelican when we got there Sam was still going over preflight checks so Kelly and I started to unload the Warthog when a Jackal came walking around the corner I pulled out my knife and threw it at the Jackal. Hitting it in the chest and pinned it to the wall blood dripped down from where the knife hit.

We finished loading the Pelican. Sam turned on the magnetic clamps and they grabbed the Warthog and we took off. We flew out of the hanger and into space. When we got into space we saw most of the home fleet was destroyed. We saw an abandoned heavy cruiser floating in orbit so we flew over it and landed in the hanger. We setup shop onboard the ship. Sam got to work fixing the bridge while Kelly and I unloaded the Pelican and stocked the Armory. We were on the ship for three months fixing the ship up. We were ready to make the trip to Reach.

On our way to Reach we found a ring orbiting a gas giant plant. When we passed it, we detected a UNSC "May Day." We went down to investigate and we found a crashed UNSC light cruiser call the Pillar of Autumn. She was heavily damaged. I told Sam to bring us in and prep the Pelican Kelly and I will get some weapons from the Armory and meet you at the Pelican. We flew down to the ship and flew inside the hanger there were tons of vehicles, weapons and supplies. We spent a week transferring everything to our ship. I was loading the last of the supplies when a hologram of a girl appeared on a holopad for the ship's AI. I ran over to take a look at her. She told me her name was Amber. I radioed Sam to come here. Sam came running up next to me. I asked Sam if we could transfer her to our ship. Sam said that we could but we would have to go to the bridge to get her so we ran to the bridge where she appeared again. She said that if we removed her we would have five minutes to get off the ship before the ship explodes. I told Sam that I would go and get the Pelican ready to go. Sam radioed when he was going to remove her. He pulled her out and started to run for the Pelican. When he got on board I pushed the thrusters to the max and got the heck out of there. We radioed Kelly to get the ship out of here. We landed on the ship skidding across the hanger as Kelly closed the hanger door and pushed the ship to max thrust to get us out of the blast radius we just made it as the Pillar of Autumn's fusion reactor exploded destroying the ring with it. Sam put Amber into the ship's AI port and she scanned the ship for damage.

Amber did most of the driving while we were in cryosleep. It took us another three months to get to Reach because our slipspace drive was damaged. Amber woke us up just as we pulled into one of Three Hundred Defense and Repair station where we met Lord Hood. We got a crew and a new slip-space drive and Lord Hood told us we were to take back Earth from the Covenant.

Suddenly, we were attacked by the Covenant. They must have followed us here. I told Sam to get back to the ship and get to the rest of the fleet. Kelly and I would defend the station. Lord Hood told us that the Covenant had placed a bomb in Hanger Twelve Kelly and I killed the Covenant guarding the bomb and we dragged the bomb to the elevator. I asked Lord Hood permission to leave the station he said "for what purposes John" I said "to give the Covenant back their bomb." When we got to the lower hanger I dragged the bomb to the middle of the hanger while Kelly prepped a Pelican to follow me.

I pulled a lever and the hanger's doors opened pulling the bomb out and I jumped out after it. Kelly followed me in a Pelican. I landed on a Covenant ship and planted the bomb and jumped away from the ship as it exploded. Kelly flew up next to me and opened the bay door and I climbed in and we flew off to our ship. When we landed Sam told us to gear up were taking the fight to the surface.

Sam kept the ship hovering above the city. We took three Pelicans into the city. I was in one and Kelly was in another. We were halfway there when we started taking fire from the enemy. One of the Pelicans got hit by a plasma shell and exploded. Kelly's Pelican got hit and crashed into a skyscraper. My Pelican took a hit in the nose, flipped over and smashed into a building. I was the only one to survive the crash. I grabbed a battle rifle and headed for Kelly's crash site. I encountered a Covenant patrol and waited for them to pass. When I got to the crash site, the building was unstable. I went to the floor where the Pelican crashed it was filled with smoke so I turned on my thermal imaging. I found Kelly lying on the floor. Her left leg was broken. I grabbed her and carried her downstairs and outside to radio for evac.

When the Pelican arrived I put Kelly in a seat and we went back to the ship. When we got onboard I took Kelly to the med lab where the medics fixed her leg after that I went to the bridge. When I got there Amber appeared on her holopad and said that the enemy ship was going to jump inside the city. Sam told Amber to get us close we're not losing that ship! We got underneath the Covenant ship and jumped with it. The explosion from the slip-space jump damaged the whole city. When we came out of slipspace, we saw another ring. The enemy ship stopped above ring.

Sam told me, "Take a squad and secure a landing zone, and to Kelly load up two flights of Pelicans and follow them in". I dropped in with a squad of ODST's and we secured a landing zone and radioed that it was safe so Kelly could land and dropped off a Warthog and then went to do some recon. I hopped into the Warthog and drove off. I saw a structure in the distance and I went to go check it out. It looked like a good base. While I was doing that, Kelly was doing some recon of the Covenant positions. Then, she came and picked me up and we went back to the ship to talk with Sam about why the Covenant came to Reach and then came here. Sam said, "We need to do some more recon to find out why the Covenant came here and what they're looking for. Sam said that, we have to find whatever they are looking for before they do".

Sam told Amber to launch a slip-space probe so that we can communicate with Lord Hood. Kelly and I will go into a Covenant base and plant an uplink so Amber can monitor the Covenant, the battle net, and try to find out what the Covenant are looking for. We made it into the base and planted the uplink. We were half-way out when we triggered the alarm. We managed to get out and back to our Warthog, we drove back to the base.

We radioed Sam but Amber answered. We asked where Sam was. She said that we found what the Covenant were looking for and Sam went with a squad to go get it but Amber said that what Sam was looking for was not real and that we had to stop him before he finds whatever the Covenant are scared of.

We took a Pelican to where Sam's ship lost contact with the Amber. We found Sam's Pelican. It was trashed. There was a message playing over and over again. It said that Sam had been captured by some new kind of enemy. I asked Amber, "Are you" getting this? Amber said from what I hear is that the Covenant calls it the Flood. The Covenant was ordered to leave when they found the Flood but the Flood overwhelmed a ship and disabled it. The Covenant sent in a strike force to destroy the Flood and repair the ship for departure.

I told Amber to get everyone off the ring. Kelly and I will go get Sam and bring him back. Amber said "that Sam was on that ship and found a way to get us inside the ship without using any ships Amber sent me and Kelly inside the ship." When we got inside of the ship we found that we were upside down Kelly and I looked at each other and fell to the floor. We looked around and found that the ship was trashed and on fire and there were holes everywhere. Sam radioed for us to leave him. Kelly said "that he sounds like he's in pain." When we got to Sam there were no life signs. Kelly said that Sam was one of them. Kelly and I were both sad that we had lost a best friend. Kelly and I could remember the day we all met. Now Kelly and I were mad at the Flood for killing our best friend. I asked Kelly if she had any C-12 she said yes. I told her we're going to detonate the ship's engines and destroy the ring. We made our way to the ships engine room and planted the C-12 and ran to the hanger jumped into a Covenant dropship and flew out of there and into space as the ship exploded. When we landed on our ship, Amber asked us where Sam was and Kelly said he was gone takin by the flood and there was nothing we could have done and later that day, we held a service for Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

MAC guns- is magnetic accelerator cannon

Slip-space- is a worm hole to travel to different star systems

Amber- is a UNSC AI for their ships

UNSC- is the United Nations Space Command

Warthogs- is the UNSC's armor all terrain vehicle

Pelicans- are the UNSC's dropship

Flood- a creature that is plant-like and takes over bodies

Phantom- is the Covenant dropship

Banshee- is a Covenant plane

Covenant- the Covenant is an alien race that worship ancient technology

Jackals- an alien that uses a shield or a rifle

Sabers- the UNSC's out space fighter ship

Sparrow hawks- the UNSC's atmospheric assault and escort ship

 **I do not own halo or anything with it, it belongs to bungie and 343**

 **This is my own story same names different people if you don't like it don't review.**

We stayed in orbit around the destroyed ring and poured over the data collected from the Covenant uplink. While we were going through the data, we found a piece of paper with a list of names. Amber appeared on a holopad and said that Sam was trying to come up with a name for the ship. One of the names was circled. It was the name Proteus. So Kelly and I decided to name the ship Proteus after Sam. I told Amber to take us back to Reach. When we got to Reach, Kelly and I took a Pelican to see Lord Hood and tell him the bad news. Lord Hood told us that he would send two dozen ships and a hundred orbiting repair and defense stations to take back to Earth. We moved away from the planet before we went into slip-space.

When we got to Earth, the Covenant had ships orbiting around the whole planet. Suddenly we were hit by a plasma beam from one of the Covenant ships. Amber said, "C and D decks are damaged and fusion reactor two is offline." Kelly ordered all ships to fire at will. I told Amber to charge the MAC gun and arm all Archer missiles. Suddenly, we were hit again! Amber said "Archer missiles A through E detonated in their tubes and is offline." When the MAC gun fired the whole ship shook and then we saw all the other ships fired too. When they all hit the Covenant ship they cough it with its shields down turning it into Swiss cheese then it exploded. We were down for three days for temporary repairs to the Proteus. After that we spent two long and hard months to destroy all the Covenant ships in orbit around Earth. After that, we moved all the repair and defense stations into place around Earth.

Amber told us to meet her in the briefing room. Kelly and I walked to the briefing room and sat down. Amber appeared on the holopad. She said that we lost contact with Alpha squad two hours ago. "You and Kelly gear up. You're going on a rescue mission. Commander Dom is waiting for you on the ground. Sergeant Dex will brief you on your way in." Kelly and I got up and walked to the armory to grab our gear and head to the Pelican we were half way to the city when Dex started to brief us. He said "Don't expect a warm welcome." They took two in the nose before they dropped into the atmosphere. We were near the southeast side of the city when we started to take hostel ground fire. Both pilots were hit. I ran into the cockpit and grabbed the controls and pulled back. We just skimmed the top of the water in the bay. Kelly jumped into the 50 cal on the back and started to fire. Suddenly we were hit in the back right thruster. I told Kelly and Dex to hold on to something. "I can't hold it, I can't hold it!" We crashed into a building. Dex told us to clear the crash. "Go! Go!" We went outside and found a truck. I smashed out the window thinking it was locked and Kelly just pulled on the handle and it opened. We got in and went back to the crash site. We loaded everything that we could salvage from the crash into the back of the truck. I hopped into the driver seat. Kelly and Dex rode in the back. Dex pulled out a small computer. He said that we were two clicks west of the drop zone. Suddenly, there was an explosion and a Warthog flying around the corner being chased by a Banshee. Kelly grabbed the rocket launcher and fired. The Banshee exploded. The Warthog came back and two marines hopped out.

They said their names were Tom and Nick. Tom said that they got separated from their convoy when a squadron of Banshees attacked them. We followed Tom and Nick to the convoy's last position. When we got to the convoy it was destroyed. We drove through looking for survivors. We stopped to move some debris when I heard a call for help, so I reached into the truck and grabbed my battle rifle and went into the wreckage. I found a person with a broken leg.

I put my rifle over my shoulder and picked him up and carried him back to the truck. I put him in the back of the truck and Dex started to look at him. When suddenly we started taking plasma fire from the enemy. We floored it and got out of there. We were driving along a ridge that had a five foot slope into a ditch. We were following Tom and Nick in the Warthog suddenly; the Warthog was hit by a plasma grenade and flipped into the ditch! I put the truck in four wheel drive and went down the slope. The Warthog was trashed. Tom was hurt badly and Nick had a broken leg and arm. We put them in the back of the truck and went along the ditch until it was clear and then we got back on the road and drove to Alpha squad's crash site.

When we got to Alpha squad's crash site, two Marines came out of a building. One Marine said that the Lieutenant got hit as soon as we dropped in. Kelly asked, "Who's in charge now Corporal?" "Sergeant Banks, ma'am, he's up top." We went inside the building and met with Sergeant Banks. We set up a satellite dish so we could communicate with Amber. We radioed Amber that we found Alpha squad and to send two Pelicans to pick us up. When the Pelicans landed, we got everyone onboard and went back to the Proteus. When we got back onboard Kelly and I went to the bridge while the others went to the med lab. When we got to the bridge Amber suddenly appeared on her holopad. She said slip-space rupture just off our battle cluster. Kelly said, "Show me" Amber pulled it up on the main view screen. I said, "That's the biggest Covenant fleet I've seen!" I told Amber to send an emergency message to Lord Hood that we need more ships. Kelly told Amber to send a message to all ships. "We need to get as many people off the planet as we can!"

Amber sent the messages and ordered all repair and defense stations to fire on the Covenant ships. We needed to buy some time to get everyone off the planet. Amber said another slip-space rupture just off our battle cluster. Kelly said, "More Covenant ships." "No UNSC ships," Amber replied. Lord Hood appeared on the main view screen. "I got your message. Here are your ships." UNSC ships and stations poured out of the slip-space rupture. All the repair and defense stations started to fire on the Covenant ships.

All the ships that weren't fighting went down to the planet surface and started to load people onto the ships. A Covenant ship completely ignored us and headed straight for Earth. I told Amber to prep a Pelican. "Kelly and I are going to take out that ship." When we got to the hanger, we loaded a Pelican with as much explosives as it could hold. When we left the ship, Amber sent a squad of Sparrowhawks to escort us to the Covenant ship. We flew up to the ship dodging enemy fire. When the hanger opened we flew inside and landed. Kelly set the timer to sixty seconds. We ran over to two Banshees and flew out of the hanger. When the explosives detonated the ship exploded and crashed into the water.

When we were flying back over the city, we started to take enemy ground fire. Kelly's left thruster was hit and she started to spin out of control. She crashed in a Covenant base. I flew back to the Proteus. When I landed in the hanger I radioed Dex. I told him to meet me in the briefing room. When I got to the briefing room I seen Dex, Nick and Tom in the room. I asked Nick and Tom if they were ok of combat and they said yes the docs fixed u up with some new type of medicine and surgery. Amber appeared on the holopad. I told everyone that Kelly had crashed in a Covenant base and that we're going on a rescue mission to go save her.

"Nick and Tom, you guys are driving the Warthog for the escape. Dex, you're going to fly the Pelican for the drop off and pick up. Amber, as soon as we're out of the base, start shelling the base." We went to the Armory to grab some weapons. I grabbed a sniper rifle and a battle rifle, Tom grabbed a rocket launcher and an assault rifle, Nick grabbed a shotgun and two SMG's, and Dex grabbed a pistol. Then Dex and I went to the hanger to prep the Pelican. Tom and Nick went to go get a Warthog. Dex and I were in the cockpit of Pelican going over preflight checks waiting for Nick and Tom to arrive. We turned and walked out when we heard the Warthog pull up Nick hopped off the back of the Warthog. Tom pulled the Warthog under the back of the Pelican Dex engaged the magnetic clamps attaching the Warthog to the pelican.

When everyone was on the Pelican we took off. We flew halfway to the base. Then we landed and Dex dropped us off. Then he took off and flew to a safe distance. Nick floored the Warthog and we drove to the base. We smashed through the front gate. The Covenant started fire on us. We parked in front of a building that had "Prison" written on the side of it. Nick and Tom kept the Covenant back as I went inside to find Kelly. There was a door at the end of the hall with two Jackals standing in front of it. I ran down the hall and tackled one of the Jackals. The other one tried to attack me. I pushed him off. Then I threw my knife at the other Jackal. It hit it in the head and he dropped dead. I walked over to the dead Jackal and grabbed my knife. I shook off the blood and put it in its holder.

I used the other Jackals head to break the door down. Kelly was inside I walked in Kelly was tied to a chair she was badly bruised I untied her and helped her up she could barely walk. She put her arm over my shoulder and we walked out of there. I put Kelly in the passenger seat of the Warthog, then I hopped onto the back of the Warthog, Nick floored it and we drove out of there. We were driving down the road when Dex flew over head and landed. We boarded the Pelican and we flew back to the Proteus.

When we landed in the hanger we carried Kelly to the med lab. After we brought Kelly to the med lab we went to the bridge to meet with Amber. She said "that the evacuations are almost complete." I told Amber to "tell all ships that are done to leave the planet and head for Reach". Kelly came up to the bridge and asked how many ships are left in the evacuation? "Two" Amber said all the rest are on their way to Reach and they just finished. I told Amber to order every ship to leave the planet and head to Reach.

All the ships and orbiting repair and defense stations left the planet and head for Reach. We were the last ship to leave the planet surface. We were escorting the last two ships off the planet. When we got to Reach we saw that most of the ships were badly damaged from the fight. We went to the hanger. Kelly, Nick, Tom and I loaded into a Pelican and flew to a repair and defense station to meet with Lord Hood. When we landed Lord Hood met us in the hanger we told him that Earth was a total loss.

We went to the bridge with Lord Hood to brief him on our situation. Suddenly Amber radioed, "There's a slip-space rupture just off your battle cluster. They must have followed us from Earth". Lord Hood put it on the main view screen. Kelly said "the Fleet that attacked Earth was fifty times this size. Tom said "Boarding craft and lots of them". Lord Hood said "They're going to try to take our MAC guns offline and give their ships a straight shot at Reach". Lord Hood told us to get to our ship and defend this station.

When we landed in the ship we ran to the bridge to see what was going on. Suddenly there was a big explosion and all the orbiting repair and defense stations were destroyed. We radioed Lord Hood to see if he was ok. He managed to get to a life boat before the station exploded. We picked him up and we went down to Reach. When we got to the surface the sum of planet was engulfed in fighting. Kelly, Tom, Nick, Dex and I loaded onto a Pelican and went into the fighting.

When we landed we went straight into the fight. We ran to the nearest house and I kicked the door in and we went inside. I ran up the stairs to the second floor. I smashed out a window and I setup my sniper rifle and started to take out enemies. Downstairs, Tom and Nick barricaded the doors and windows. So the Covenant could not get in. Suddenly the front of the house was smashed inwards and the Covenant started to come in.

Nick threw a grenade. It exploded killing two Elites. I turned around to shoot a Grunt when a plasma shot hit my sniper rifle melting it. I turned my rifle around and used the butt of my rifle to smash the Grunt's head in. I threw down the rifle and went downstairs. I grabbed my battle rifle and started to shoot. I ran to the back door and kicked it open. I said "Now would be a very good time to leave". We ran out into the street. Suddenly a Banshee came out from behind a building. Kelly turned and fired a rocket at the Banshee. It hit the Banshee and it exploded. We ducked into an alley.

The Covenant started to come in on both sides of the alley. I found a door. I kicked it in and we went inside. Once we were inside, Kelly closed the door and we put boxes in front of the door. Tom looked out a window and he said that the whole building was surrounded by Covenant. We radioed Amber that we were surrounded by the Covenant. Amber told Lord Hood to take command of the Proteus. "I'm going down to help them. Put me in a pod and send me down to help them," said Amber. Suddenly there was a loud boom and something came through roof and crashed. Kelly and I walked over to take a look at it. I opened it and it was Amber. I put her into my helmet.

She said that she'd help us. Suddenly the door exploded. We ran downstairs. Nick flipped on a light switch and we saw that it was an emergency bunker. The Covenant started to come in the building. We closed the door to the bunker. Amber said, "That door won't hold for long." There was a door on the other side of the room. We went over to the door. Tom opened the door. When he opened it we saw that it was an Armory. Nick said, "There is no way out of this room!"

Amber said, "The sewer is directly below us." Kelly put charge on the floor and detonated it and we jumped down but it wasn't the sewer, it was a tunnel system. Suddenly, the bunker door exploded and the Covenant started to pour into the bunker. I grabbed another sniper rifle and jumped into the hole. Kelly put two charges around the hole. We ran through the tunnels trying to find a way out. We found a communication room. Kelly turned on a computer. It showed all the cameras in the tunnel. We saw that the Covenant was starting to come through the hole. Kelly detonated the charges around the hole. It blocked the tunnel. Tom and I ran over and closed the door. We looked at the cameras and saw that the Covenant dug through the rubble and started to come this way. We all gathered in the center of the room. Amber said, "That there's a cliff on the other side of the far wall". Kelly put a charge on the wall. She detonated the charge. Tom and I fashioned a rope out of some wire and through it through the hole. I told Kelly to put all the explosives she had left in the center of the room. Suddenly the door opened. Kelly set the timer for a minute. Kelly said, "Bomb is armed". "Everyone fallback to the wall," I said. Amber said, "We need to leave now!" We climbed out the hole and down the rope. Then the bomb exploded. The blast went through the tunnel incinerating anything it touched. It blew up the building above.

When we got to the bottom of the rope I spotted a crashed Pelican we ran over to it Kelly looked around to see what she could salvage from the Pelican. Tom did an ammo check. Tom said we got three rocket left, four battle rifle clips, and six shotgun rounds, no SMG ammo left, two sniper clips, one pistol clips, and five grenades. Kelly got one of the consoles working but it was cracked. I pulled up a map on it and I said "It looks like there a shipyard two clicks west". Dex downloaded the map to the GPS on his wrist. Nick was on lookout he said "Covenant air patrol in bound!" We waited for them to pass.

When we got a hill that overlooked the shipyard Nick threw me a pair of binoculars I looked through them and saw the shipyard crawling with Covenant. Kelly said "Pass me the binoculars". She looked through the binoculars and saw a frigate at the other end of the shipyard. I said "I guess we're going to have to fight are way to that ship". Suddenly a Phantom flew over and landed and picked up the Covenant. Dex said "Well that was convenient". Kelly just rolled her eyes at him. We walked to the ship.

When we got on bored Amber said "Theirs another AI on this ship". We walked to the bridge an AI appeared on the holopad she said her name was kida. Suddenly kida said, "Covenant ship approaching". I told Kida to take off. We got out of there just as the ship fired on the shipyard. Kelly said, "That was close".

When we got into space we linked up with what was left of the fleet. We walked to the hanger when we got there we saw that their where some new ships in the hanger. Kida appeared on a holopad in the hanger she said, "These are Sabers the UNSC's newest out space fighting vehicle". Amber downloaded the specks on the Sabers. I gave Amber to Dex to put in his helmet and they studied the Sabers. The rest of us went back to the bridge.

We flew up next to the Proteus. Lord Hood radioed and said he has someone we should meet so they flew over to us in a Pelican. We met them in the hanger when they landed. Kida appeared on the holopad in the hanger. Lord Hood stepped off the Pelican and then another person stepped off the Pelican to. Dex looked up from the cockpit one of the Sabers. Lord Hood said, "That this is Kat". She's the first of the new Spartan III's. Me and Kelly looked at him kinda funny and said really. Lord Hood said yes and I'd like for her to join your team and with that Lord Hood took off and went back to the Proteus.

I told Tom to show Kat to her room after that Kat and Tom met us on the bridge so she could meet everyone she pulled a chip out of her helmet and plugged it into the holotable and an AI appeared. Kat said, "This is my AI Tali." Dex pulled Ambers chip out of his helmet and plugged it into the table as well. Amber appeared along with Kida. Kelly started the introductions these are our two AI's Amber and Kida and the person in black armor at the other end of the table is Dex and the marine standing next to him is Nick and you've already met Tom. I asked Kat what her skills were and she said computers and hacking I said that's good we've been in need one ever since we lost Sam. Kelly and Amber looked at me when I said his name it had been a while since any of us thought about him. After the meeting we all went our separate ways Dex took Amber and went back to the hanger to study to Sabers some more. Nick and Tom went to the mess hall to get something to eat. Kelly, Kat and I went to the bridge when we got there Kida appeared on her holopad.

What was left of the fleet regrouped with us and we headed for Harvest. When we got to Harvest Kida did a scan of what was left of the fleet. Amber and Dex finally learned how to fly the Sabers. They met us in the briefing room. Kida appeared on the holotable and said, "That most of the fleet would not survive another attack from the Covenant."

 **End for now plz review if u liked it**


End file.
